


Simple and Sweet

by justanotherfanboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Tender and Gentle, These boys are so in love, how do i tag help, short and sweet, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfanboy/pseuds/justanotherfanboy
Summary: Viktor closed his eyes, letting out a long breath of air. When he opened them again, the blue depths were filled with such love and tenderness, that alone almost knocked Yuuri off his feet~A short drabble of gentle fluffy Viktuuri~





	Simple and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP WHOOP TIME FOR SOME VIKTUURI FLUFF ^ ^  
> Thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic! This is my first fanfic, so I'm kind of nervous. It's really short with no plot but I just wanted to write some fluffy Viktuuri  
> I'm aware that I'm not a great writer, so constructive criticism would be very helpful!  
> Okayokay enough rambling, I hope you enjoy! ♡

Brown eyes locked with icy blue, filled with a gentleness that could make the angriest person in the world melt.

With a slight blush, Yuuri placed his hands hesitantly on Viktor's shoulders. A flicker of a smile passed over Viktor's face as his hands found Yuuri's waist, whose blush deepened. 

The slow tune of a love song played softly in the background. Unanimously they began to sway.

They stayed like that for a long time, stepping slowly on the damp grass, eyes trained on each other, not speaking.

"Hey," it was Viktor who broke the silence. Slender fingers moved slowly upwards, cupping Yuuri's chin. Yuuri inhaled quickly, his deep brown eyes widening the slightest amount. 

"You know I love you, don't you?" Viktor purred, a warm smile across his thin features, and he leaned closer to his lover. 

Yuuri bit his lip, a nervous habit, his eyes flickering down, redness spreading across his already tinged cheeks. 

Before Viktor knew what was happening, Yuuri's forehead was pressed against his own, and one of his hands had crept around and was resting on his back, warm and firm.

"Yes," Yuuri said simply. It was Viktor's turn to blush as Yuuri leaned into him, eyes fixed determinedly on his.

"And I love you too." Yuuri's voice was just over a whisper. 

Viktor closed his eyes, letting out a long breath of air. When he opened them again, the blue depths were filled with such love and tenderness, that alone almost knocked Yuuri off his feet. 

Letting his loose grip fall from Yuuri's chin, Viktor instead placed his hand of the back of his head, entwining his long fingers in the thick, silky black strands. 

There was only one more thing that could make this night more perfect. He leaned forward, capturing Yuuri's lips in a soft kiss. It was gentle and loving, with no need of hunger or escalation. 

Just another simple and sweet way of saying I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah thank you for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> As I said before, any feedback or constructive criticism you have would be very helpful.  
> Kudos are very much appreciated, and comments even more so!  
> Thanks again for reading ♡


End file.
